An integrated circuit (IC) device may include a semiconductor die upon which integrated circuitry has been formed, and this die may be mounted on a package substrate or other die carrier. The die may be both electrically and mechanically coupled to the package substrate. By way of example, an array of solder bumps (or other electrical leads) extending from the die may be coupled (e.g., by a reflow process) to a corresponding array of lands (or other electrical leads) on the substrate to form electrical connections between the die and substrate. In addition, an underfill material may be disposed between the die and substrate to secure the die onto the substrate, as well as to protect the electrical connections extending between the die and substrate. The use of an array of solder bumps to provide electrical connections, as described above, is often referred to as Controlled Collapse Chip Connect (or “C4”).
The IC device may further include one or more thermal components coupled with the die, these thermal components functioning to transfer away or otherwise dissipate heat generated by the integrated circuitry during operation. For example, a heat spreader may be thermally coupled with the die, and a heat sink may, in turn, be thermally coupled with the heat spreader. Typically, a first thermal interface is disposed between the die and heat spreader, and a second thermal interface is disposed between the heat spreader and heat sink. The first thermal interface mechanically and thermally couples the die with the heat spreader, with the second thermal interface performing a similar role between the heat spreader and heat sink. The thermal interfaces may comprise any thermally conductive material capable of providing the requisite mechanical attachment, such as a solder material.
The assembly of the above-described IC device may require multiple heating, or reflow, operations. For example, a first heating process may be performed to both cure (or at least partially cure) the underfill material and reflow the C4 solder bumps, this first heating operation mechanically and electrically coupled with die with the package substrate. A second heating step may then be performed to reflow a solder thermal interface material disposed between the die and heat spreader, this second heating step reflowing the solder thermal interface material and forming a mechanical connection between the die and heat spreader. Each heating operation can increase manufacturing time and reduce through-put, while also increasing costs.